


Bananigans

by ShippingMcLennon



Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A little, Bananas, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, It's So Stupid, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teddy boy experiment saga!, a little fluff, bananagins, btw I'm starting a series!, but it's brilliant, like shenanigans..., sexual experienes, teddy boys, wasn't my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: “Aye, good luck doin’ it. I don’t gag on cock!” John gloated, before realizing his mistake when the four lads shot looks at him.“What?”“What do ya mean, John?”“I… don’t have a gag reflex.”“Ya don’t?”“No.”“How do ya even know that?”“A banana.”Followed by John navigating his mates through a banana sucking experience, and then getting a little too into it when it’s Paul’s turn...
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Bananigans

**Author's Note:**

> Props… to EbethBeatlebub for title creativity!!

“Mum’s out?” Ivan asked upon entering Pete’s house with the rest of the lads. 

“Aye. S’got some work thing tonight,” Pete answered. John snorted.

“As if! Ye wanna convince us she’s not out workin’ her night shift,” John joked, earning snickers from the other lad’s. Pete kicked his leg from where he sat down on the couch.

“Shut it, Lennon,” Pete yelled. 

“Aye. Ya better quit it John. Or Neil here will get too excited again,” Ivan said, making him and John bust out laughing again. 

“Oi!” Neil yelled, ready to protest.

“So tell us, Nell, is it all the older women, or just this one,” Ivan asked, making it seem like he were an interviewer. Neil rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck off, Ivan!” Pete warned.

“Ay, don’ look at me,” he said defensively. “Nelly’s the one who got a souvenir, he did,” Ivan said, and he and John howled in laughter again. Pete’s and Neil’s cheeks heated in embarrassment, but mostly in anger. It was such a simple incident at the time. They came over like they always do, and one of the lad’s found a pair of knickers left out and disregarded on the couch. Pete said his mum must’ve left out, quickly trying to change the subject, but already, that became a topic of great discussion and taunting. Neil nicked them when no one noticed, yet hasn’t shut up about it since, always mentioning how fine Pete’s mom was after and what great use he put her panties in. It was mostly in good humour, and to mess with Pete a great deal, but that didn’t mean there was no truth behind it (what can he do, the lad _did_ have a thing for older women). On top of that, the group hadn’t been able to let it go since, always finding a reason to bring it up and rag at Pete for it. 

“Aye. She clean up after herself, or leave her panties out for us like last time,” John laughed. 

“Shut it, Lennon! Or I’ll shove those very panties down yer throat till ye’re gaggin’ on ‘em like cock!”  
  
“Aye, good luck doin’ it. I don’t gag on cock!” John gloated, before realizing his mistake when the four lads shot looks at him. 

“What?” Pete asked, banter taken over by sudden confusion. John froze. _Shit. ‘way to keep the whole sucking cock thing a secret, Lennon.’_

“What do ya mean, John?” Neil asked. _‘Think, John. Think!’_

“I… don’t have a gag reflex,” he said, trying to sound casual. 

“Ya don’t?” Pete asked. 

“No,” John answered, heart pounding in his chest. 

“How do ya even know that?” Ivan asked, a look of confusion on his face. _‘Fucking Ivan!’_

“A banana,” John said, spitting the first thing that came to mind. He cursed himself at the ridiculousness of this, but hey, it was better than saying cock, right? 

“Ya sucked a banana hard enough ta find out ya ain’t got a gag reflex?” Nigel asked, minor disgust in his tone. 

“Yeah…” John said. ‘ _C’mon John! Think a somethin’!’_ “So? Ya lot ‘ave never done that?” he asked defensively, feigning disbelief in the question. He looked at his mates with certainty, as he always did if he ever felt like he was falling behind, and, as usual, it worked, if their blank expressions were anything to go by. 

“No, spose not,” Pete said. John shrugged off the matter and changed the subject, hoping not to say anything additional. Of course that’s not _really_ how he discovered this little skill of his, John recalled with a smirk. 

_John kissed his way down Paul’s naked tummy, feeling the light prickle of his hairs that started coming in more than before, before reaching the ground with his knees. He wasted no time in gripping his cock and beginning to suck him off._

_“Mm, John. Yeah,” Paul moaned above him as his fingers found John’s hair, which he_ _loved_ _! John got straight to work, as he always did, pushing himself past his own limits every chance he got. They hadn’t been doing this for very long. Well, not for very short either, but John still had plenty to learn, and each meet up with Paul, he pushed further than before._

_He stuffed his mouth of Paul’s dick until his face met the lad’s pubic hairs, forcing him access to the lad's scent, which gave John a muskier aroma than he would’ve expected. Not that he minded. Paul moaned at how wonderfully his cock felt buried in someone's mouth. No bird was able to do such a good job, in fact._

_John started bobbing quickly, feeling risky, and not worried for how much he could take at the moment. He continued like that until he sensed Paul was getting close. The younger lad began thrusting his hips along with the bobs, and when John didn’t stop him, he delivered an extra hard thrust. He gasped in surprise, ready to pull out and apologize. But when he looked down and John only stared up at him, calm as ever and without a care in the world, or any response whatsoever, Paul moaned and experimentally did it again. And John took it again, not even pulling back or making any noise of discomfort._

_Not only was it terribly arousing, but also felt terribly good. In a blissful haze, John took both Paul’s hands and brought them to his hair where he guided them to grip his locks tightly, before moaning around him in approval. John met his eyes. ‘Go ahead Paulie’, they said. ‘Do it. I’ll just keep sitting here and take it. Show me what ya got, luv.’ Paul moaned again at the arousing sight, before complying and doing exactly what John dared._

_He started thrusting into the lad’s mouth, leaving them both surprised at this newly found skill John had that they just discovered. John let him continue like that and still! Didn’t make a single protest or any sign of discomfort. He just_ _sat_ _there. Almost as if he was the one watching the show, and not having his throat choked by an-up-tempo cock. Paul himself, familiar with the discomfort, knew he wouldn’t have been able to do that. Shove him in deeper, sure. Gag a little? If that’s what John wanted. But_ _this_ _! Just to sit here and take it as Paul buried himself deep in his throat with aggressive thrusts, and not so much as to grunt around him!_

_Paul tried to hold off, but the thoughts alone pulled him over the edge, letting him spill himself in the lad’s mouth as he kept hitting his throat. Only then had John finally granted him a delighted moan of approval, spurging the lad on even more through his orgasm, yet still, no sign of discomfort in any way._

_When they finished, Paul praised him, somewhat nonsensically, until reality started to hit. Yet the disbelief and gratitude didn’t stop._

_“Wow! How can-- how did-- How did ya_ _do_ _that?” Paul asked, tone still in shock. John shrugged at him._

_“Not sure, really,” he said, sounding casual but hiding his own excitement inside._

_“Did it feel weird?”_ _  
  
_

_“Not really… Maybe a bit but… Not a bother, y’know. It was kinda nice. Really hot, that is,” he said, a mischievous tone at the end. Paul chuckled in agreement._

_“Aye. That, it is,” he agreed. “S’a gift, really,” he added, gratitude shown in his voice. This time it was John’s turn to chuckle. “That was bloody fantastic,” he dwelled._

_“Mm,” John hummed, before kissing his lips. “Anythin’ for you, luv.”_

“John?” Pete asked. 

“Hm?” John blurted, getting pulled away from his memory. 

“Nigels this Saturday? We could get some playin’ done. An’ make sure Paul will be there this time.” 

John nodded. “Will do,” he said, saving himself once more tonight. 

~~~

Finally, Saturday had come. No stupid school, or stupid teachers, or aunt Mimi on his ass over crap. He was finally free, and with what better way to spend the time than with your mates, doing, or course, what they always do. Talk about sex. Learn about sex. Experiment sexually. Anything the teens could get their hands on, they took the chance, each equally desperate to learn more of the very matter. Just like all the other times they’ve spent together. 

“Best blowie I’ve ever had,” Pete said, finishing his story. 

“Aye, better than the one that uh, ‘couldn’t finish the job’ ‘member?” John added humorously, mocking Pete’s misery. Pete laughed in return, remembering the terrible incident himself. 

“How ‘bout you, Paul? Got any memorable ones, or uh… are ya too inexperienced for this talk?” Pete asked. Paul glared at him. 

“I’ve had plenty, thanks. And ye er... “ He looked at John, grinning at him knowingly. John grinned back, knowing where this was going. ‘ _Oh, where are ya goin’ with this, huh Paulie?’_ He awaited Paul to continue, loving the light flush on his cheeks just from the fact that Paul would bring up a night they had together. “This one bird er… she discovered she er… had no gag reflex in the middle of a blowie. It was a pretty incredible experience,” Paul said with a satisfied grin. John smirked at him before realization hit and his eyes widened in concern. _‘Uh oh,’_ he thought

“Really?” Niel asked in disbelief. 

“Aye,” Paul answered. _‘No not ‘aye’! Stop it, Paul.’_

“But those don’t exist, do they?” Nigel asked. 

“Oh they do,” Paul said, giving John another look, only realizing his unreciprocated reaction now. 

“Didn’t think it was possible,” Pete said. “I’ve had plenty, but how come you found one and none of us can?” he added angrily, making Paul chuckle, and Nigel and Niel agreed. 

“Aye, who the hell was it?” Nigel asked, amazed. _‘ Paul,_ _please_ _shut up, shut up, shut up!’_

“Just… someone I met,” he answered vaguely. 

“Ay John,” Neil started. _‘Uh god. Here it is,’_ John thought. “Didn’t ya say _you_ have no gag reflex?” his mate asked, and all the attention was brought to him as the rest of his mates recalled the event. Paul looked at him with wide eyes because what the _fuck_ could have _possibly_ called for him to announce _that_ to all his mates!? John looked back at him with an apologetic grin. 

“Er… yeah,” he said, hoping the conversation would end. When everyone stared at him with confusion, he added. “It’s actually erm… easier than ya think. Birds are just so skittish ‘bout it y’know,” he said, brushing the air with his hand to further the casualty of his claim. 

“And ya found out with a _banana_?” Pete asked. Paul’s eyes grew wider. John nodded his head slowly, trying to figure out how to get himself out of this deep shit. 

“Mhm,” he confirmed. When he looked at Paul again, he saw the lad covering his face and holding back a laugh. He glared at him for laughing at his suffering, before returning to his mates at another question. 

“How?” Niel asked. 

“Well, ya just… get a good… firm one and… test it out,” he said stupidly, then added, “it’s easier than ya think really. Ya ought ta try it.” Another pause. “An’ I thought ya lot weren’t the prudish ones. Seem like a coupla birds, ya do,” he added defensively, which seemed to do the trick. The crowd frowned at him.   
  
“We’re not,” Nigel protested. 

“Yeah, we’ll do it,” Pete added. “S’no big deal. Just never knew, is all,” he said. John nodded at him, this time acting all authoritarian.   
  
“Aye well… ye’ll hafta try then, won’t ya,” he bluffed, relieved he was getting himself out of the situation. Nigel thought to himself for a moment. 

“We should, shouldn’t we?” Pete asked. Everyone in their group of mates was accustomed to doing anything sexual, no matter how outrageous it seemed. It’s not that they wanted to suck off a banana now, but if it was said and decided that it’s totally normal and good to try-- because why not? It’s not like it’s the first odd thing the teens had done for the sake of some sexual experiences-- because anyone who protested would seem like an outsider. 

“We got bananas upstairs,” Nigel said casually, and John and Paul both froze again. _‘Fuck. Not over yet, I guess…’_ “Should I get it?” he asked, looking at John, who didn’t answer. When the rest of the group nodded in agreement, he hopped off his seat and went to the main floor where his kitchen was. _‘_ _Fuck!_ _’_ John looked at Paul with another forced grin, which Paul just stared at with a wide expression. 

Nigel returned shortly after with a banana in his hand. He stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do, as the rest of the group, equally uncertain, watched him helplessly. He gave the banana to John. 

“Here,” he said. John frowned at him. 

“What, do ya want me ta give ya some sorta display?” John snapped angrily. Realizing his tone, he settled down a bit. “Besides… this ones ripe… s’not gonna work with banana bits lodged down yer throat.” 

“Oh,” Nigel replied.

“Could hop ta the grocer shop. Got some spare change in me pocket,” Pete said. 

“Aye. As do I,” Niel said, reaching in his pocket and feeling some change. Everyone looked at John, who apparently was in the say here. 

“Now?” John asked, a little shocked. When everyone just stared at him, he shrugged. “I guess we’re goin’ ta the grocer,” he said somewhat reluctantly. Yes, he was in deep shit, but he sure could get a good kick out of watching his mates deepthroat a banana. Everyone nodded and headed out. Paul pulled him to the side when everyone was ahead of them. 

“What the hell are ya doin’?” he whispered. 

“‘M sorry, I panicked!” John blurted. Paul only stared at him. “S’fine… “ he added in reassurance, before adding, “good save, eh?” proudly. 

“Good save? What’re ye gonna say when they suck a banana and it _doesn’t_ work like ya said it would?” Paul whispered aggressively. 

“Just shut up, I’ll think a somethin’ aright? Besides, yer the one who had ta go on and on about the gag free blowie! Didn’t ya see me face? I was trynna warn ya ta stop!” 

Paul’s eyes widened at the accusation. “Well I didn’t think ye’d be tellin’ em ya practiced suckin’ off a banana, did I? _Or_ that ya don’t have a bloody gag reflex, fer that matter!”

“Aright just shut up!” John said again. “It’ll be fine. I’ll play it off like always. They won’t think twice, aright” he said, a bit calmer now, and Paul sighed and nodded to him. 

Leaving the grocer, the lads got the greenest bananas they could find, and got two bunches, _just_ in case they’d need a second go, _or_ start experimenting… They returned back to Nigel’s basement and circled back around the couch. Nigel peeled a banana and held it, not knowing where to start yet. Again, he handed it to John.   
  


“You start,” he said. John frowned at him.   
  
“I told ye I ain’t given ya no display.”   
  


“I dunno what ta do!” he protested. 

“So what’re ya lookin’ at me fer? I didn’t either. Just think of how the birds do it and try ta repeat tha’,” he said, making Nigel give in. He looked at it in doubt, feeling a bit humiliated to continue. “Go on,” John said evilly, face suddenly pulled into a grin. What can he say, he loved making people suffer. Nigel glared at him. “Don’ worry. Everyone will get their turn,” he added with a reassuring nod. Nigel sighed loudly before trying to continue. He brought it closer to his face, but stopped again. 

“I can’t do it!”

“Don’t be such a prude!” John blurted in a ‘matter of factly’ tone, furthering what he said before of them being prudish.   
  
“Everyone’s starin’ at me! ‘M gonna look stupid.”

“Well tha’s how the poor birds feel, ain’t it? Least ya could do is give it a go,” John made up, amusement in his tone. When Nigel remained silent, John added, “any volunteers ta go first? Ya lot could use some gettin’ it over with. Especially if yer this skittish ‘bout it!”

“Aright, shut up, I’ll do it!” Nigel blurted, angry from John’s words. John grinned at him, yet Nigel remained silent and still.   
  
“Oh fer chrissake!” John blurted. He kneeled before the couch so he was sitting before Nigel, who was on the floor. “Aright, just follow me words, aye?” he asked, and Nigel nodded gratefully. Paul bit his lip as he watched him. Although this wasn’t gonna be like their hookups, just the thought of it was so hot. He _loved_ when John talked and praised him through it himself. 

“Aright, open yer mouth. Aye, now move it closer and just put it in. Start at the top. Ye might wanna shut yer eyes, but that’s up ta you!” John said amusedly as all his mates chuckled. They all watched closely at the scene before them as Nigel did as John was saying. John sat back on the couch. “Tha’s it. Now just move yer head and keep doing that,” John said casually because he had _way_ too much experience doing this. Everyone was watching Nigel, but Paul glanced at John, grinning at him with a light blush dusted over his cheeks prettily. John grinned back before winking at the younger lad. 

Only a few seconds into it, Nigel opened his eyes and looked back at John for confirmation, making him look a bit comical that he wasn’t trying to be dirty while doing it. He realized and pulled off the length of the banana, then cleared his throat, deciding he was done with his turn. 

“That’s it?” John asked in a shocked tone. Nigel glared at him. “Now Nigel… how disappointed would _you_ be if a bird gave ya a blowie that short?” John asked teasingly. The gang all laughed, but Nigel rolled his eyes and told him to fuck off before tossing the banana to the side. “Aright aright. Who’s next then?” he asked with a wide grin, becoming more and more amused at the situation. Pete took one of the bananas and peeled it. “Aright. And try to be a bit longer than Prudence here,” John mocked, calling Nigel a prude once more this evening. 

“You do it now,” Pete insisted. 

“I told ya lot, I’ve done it before!” John said, getting a bit impatient. 

“There’s no way ya won’t gag with that thing in ya,” Nigel accused. “Unless ya used a baby one,” he mocked, making the rest of the group laugh. John squinted his eyes at him. 

“Aright, fine! I’ll show ya,” John said, snatching the banana that was handed to him without a moment's waste. He gave Paul a look, both for help, and to just see his reaction, but Paul only giggled at him quietly, then shrugged. _‘What can I say, Johnny? Ya got into this mess yerself,’_ his eyes said. John rolled his eyes in response and peeled the banana, wasting no time like his virgin-like mates. 

He immediately wrapped his lips around it and took more and more of it in as he started to bob. He didn’t want to seem like some inexperienced schoolboy, but he also knew he couldn’t look like he’d had plenty of practice with this either, so he made sure to show a bit of discomfort as he continued. John saw Paul watch him shamelessly, and if it weren’t for all the eyes glued directly to him, he’d offer the lad a wink. 

But he just continued however, and when he stuck the whole thing in, he stilled his movement for everyone to see, feeling smug for being right about his skill. His mates, aside from Paul, who was already aware of this, all stared at him in disbelief without a word, watching as he peacefully sat there with a banana buried down the hilt of his throat. 

For additional confirmation, Pete placed his fingers at the end of the banana and shoved it up, pushing it deeper into the man’s throat without any warning. John groaned loudly in surprise and discomfort as he almost just choked on the banana before pulling away immediately. Paul watched him with a dirty grin, knowing the wonders of that mouth from experience. 

“What the hell, Shotton!” John yelled, the rest of his mates howling in laughter. 

“Aye, got ya there, mate,” Pete chuckled. 

“Aright, aright, laugh all ya want…” he started, pointing a finger and calming the group down to hear him out. “But I didn’t gag, did I?” he pointed out, raising the finger to prove his point. Everyone quieted down because it was true, after all. He still didn’t gag, _even_ after it just shoved fully down his throat. His mates gave him the same look of shock they had while he was doing the act, realizing he was right about his claim. “Who’s next?” John suddenly said, pulling his mates out of thought.   
  
“Aye, I wanna go again!” Nigel protested, making John laugh at him. 

“Oh ya do, do ya?” he asked with an amused grin.

“Ay, ya know what I mean, Lennon! I just wanna see,” he said. John gestured to the stack of bananas. 

“Go ‘head. You’ve got plenty ta choose from,” he said, sounding like some entertainer advertising an item. Nigel took another one and started again. As soon as it was in his mouth, John pulled a ‘Pete’ and shoved the bottom up to hit his throat. Nigel immediately gagged, as expected, and pulled off while coughing it out, and once again everyone laughed, and Nigel gave up completely this time.

Next, Pete took his turn, and then Niel did, both taking longer than Nigel, per John’s taunt. John talked them through a little of it like before, just to give them a head start, before just watching them with amusement. They don’t do half a bad job, he admitted to himself as he watched them, they did all gag at one point, however, which was expected. Finally, it was Paul’s turn. When he made no effort to take his turn, however, John took a banana and handed it to Paul, being sure to take the longest one in the bunch. 

“But I--” Paul started, ready to protest, until he remembered that they didn’t know that he had, in fact, actually sucked cock before, so he had to go like everybody else. He reluctantly took the banana from John’s hand, who watched him with an amused grin as he took it. Paul squinted his eyes at him, before returning to the task at hand. He sighed as he started peeling the banana open, seeming to be more casual than anyone else was when doing it. John’s pants tightened at the fact that Paul was _so_ used to it. He wasn’t doubtful or embarrassed by it like everyone else. No, he was a pro by now, and he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.   
  
Paul placed the banana before his lips, but only watched John instead of actually continuing, just like everyone else. When John noticed, he gave him a confused frown. _‘You’ve done this before, darlin’. What’re ya waitin’ on me fer?’_ John asked with his eyes. Paul raised an eyebrow at him. _‘No I_ _haven’t_ _! Remember, dumbass?’_ Paul’s eyes replied. John’s eyes widened. _‘Oh, right_ ,’ they said in realization. 

John moved so he was sitting right before Paul, just because he preferred it that way anyways, before starting to speak. 

“Aright Paulie. Just like the others, open yer mouth, and take it in,” he said. Paul followed his orders and opened his mouth. He shut his eyes as he started taking the banana in, focusing on his mouth work more than his vision. “Hmm, now just move it and--” Paul was already doing it, bobbing his mouth up and down the length wonderfully, pulling John away from his thoughts. “Mhm,” he finally continued. “Jus’ like tha’,” he added as he watched him intently. Paul opened his eyes and looked at him as he continued taking it in, burying it deeper and deeper in his throat-- easily deeper than any of the other lads managaed. _Fuck,_ this was hot. John had never _just_ watched Paul do something like this before. Sure he’d watch him while he was in the process, but he was always too focused on the feeling and chasing his orgasm to really _appreciate_ this view… 

John felt his pants tighten as his cock pushed against the intruding zipper as he kept eye contact with the lad. Drool began to run down the lads cheek which John found totally arousing that it managed to leave his mouth. _But_ , knowing Paul, he could have also done that on purpose. 

“Tha’s it,” he added, and tangled a hand in Paul’s terribly soft locks. Paul let his eyes fall shut in pleasure and moaned as he continued bobbing, now beginning to follow the lead of John’s hand, which was maneuvering Paul’s head up and down, being a little rougher than Paul would have done so himself, but that didn’t make it any less pleasurable. For John at least, watching Paul enter slight discomfort as he gagged and teared up around the instrument was totally hot! 

“Tha’s good, baby. There’s a good lad. Takin’ so much of it in, you are,” John added and Paul moaned, not hummed, but moaned, _loudly_ around the banana at John’s words, because he too, was too aroused to even remember where they were right now. But his head was dizzy and he was just grateful that John was chatting him up so well and pulling at his hair because it made it feel _so good_ . When John continued to watch him in silence, Paul opened his eyes back up to meet John’s. The lad’s own eyes watched Paul intently and were darkened and lidded as he caught his lip between his teeth. Paul continued only a moment longer before _finally_ pulling off. John let him, keeping his fingers in Paul’s hair, but loosening their grip, and watched as Paul stared at him with big eyes (purposely doing that stupid puppy look!), plump, wet lips, flushed cheeks and overall messy hair, and was just completely wrecked as he was breathing hard, bits of the banana spread around the inside of his mouth and lips, mixing with his drool in a sinful way. All John thought was that a banana had never looked so appealing before. 

The banana in Paul’s hand, however, was completely done for. It was mushed far more than the others, and almost not even there, parts dissolved and fallen off the very item. _‘Good,’_ John thought with a smirk. _‘I like when you mess thing’s up,’_ he thought, looking Paul in the eyes. Paul grinned back at him, when he suddenly paled in the face and swallowed nervously, his eyes widening tremendously, looking desperately at John for help. John frowned at him in confusion, before widening his eyes as well because: Oh shit! Their mates were still there…

Nice going John! Really _really_ nice going with this one. The gag reflex thing really must’ve not been enough but the choking on a banana thing and oh! ‘Good boy Paulie! DOING SUCH A GOOD FUCKING JOB FOR ME’ really did it! John’s head spiraled as it thought of a solution. He really got himself into _deep shit_ this time. He looked at Paul, giving him the most genuine apology he could, but luckily, Paul wasn’t mad. Scared shitless? Yes, that he was. But he wasn’t mad. He was just as concerned and distraught as John was so… they could get through with this. Yes they really could. They _could!_

_Fuck…_

Cautiously, John turned around to meet his friend's look. Confusion. Yes. Lot’s of it. Disbelief, and a bit of concern. 

“What? Birds like dirty talk. Good ta practice it while ya can, y’know,” John said, and that was a good save right? It was, in fact. For a moment anyways, before everyone’s eyes landed on Paul’s jeans. John’s eyes followed, and then he noticed Paul was hard. _Really_ hard… Like _rock_ hard… 

“Christ look how hard ye are,” John said while laughing. Paul’s eyes widened at the lad in irritation and disbelief. Did he _really_ just-- “you get hard from sucking off do ya Paulie?” he continued. 

“What the fuck? Yer hard too ye dirty perv!” Paul spat back, shutting John up this time. They stared at each other dead in the eyes because they both didn’t know what to do at this point. One small grin from John, however, and they were both set off and laughing on their asses. Luckily, the rest of the group joined in and chimed in on their joking manner.

“When is he not, aye?” Niel joked, referring to John’s known high libido, and thankfully furthering John and Paul’s save. 

“Bringing ya with him, is he Paul?” Pete asked, and Paul laughed harder while agreeing with an “aye.” After the laughter died down, Nigel spoke up.

“Aright lads... What say you that we call it a night, eh? Don’t wanna get any more carried off than we already ‘ave,” he said, making the lads chuckle lightly again. They all agreed, for which the secret couple was terribly grateful for, and went their separate ways upon leaving the Walley’s house. 

John and Paul, of course, separated from the rest of the group and voyaged their path together. Only when the rest were out of sight did John decide enough was enough, and pulled Paul into a bushed area where they could be hidden. 

“J-John, what’re ya doin’?” Paul asked with a laugh, but he already knew. Without answering, John crashed their lips together, forcing Paul to kiss him back, as he shoved his tongue down his throat, and yes, tasted a bit of banana in there. Paul hummed against his lips as he let him kiss him. 

“That was quite a show ya put on there,” John said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. 

“Aye. I was hopin’ ya would approve,” he answered, and John grinned before connecting their lips again. A moment later, John pulled off again, apparently too distracted. 

“I can’t believe that happened,” he said in disbelief, but almost laughing anyways. Paul chuckled too. 

“Yer tellin’ me. We ought ta be more careful next time.”  
  


“Oh we should, should we? Yeah, try not givin’ me those dirty eyes next time and there won’t be a problem, aye!” John accused. 

“Me?” Paul almost yelled. John nodded. “Are ya kidding me? It’s yer fault! You started it all. Then ye went on an’ on with “good job” an’ all, what was I supposed ta do?” Paul exclaimed. John sighed, knowing he was right. But after looking at the younger lad, he could see the humor in his eyes and once he smiled at him, Paul began giggling again, and got him stuck laughing too. John shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Aright aright, ya win. It was just… bad timin’ is all,” John settled.

“Was it?” Paul said, still laughing. John snickered. “How did that conversation even come up?”

“Oi! Innocently!” John demanded defensively. 

“Innocently?”  
  
“Aye! It really was. I didn’t mean for it to. It just came out an’ I only realized it after I said it. After that, I had ta just come up with the rest all quick, y’know,” John said, defending himself. 

“Guess yer not as quick witted as every says ye are, eh?” 

“Oh, sod off,” John said, and Paul giggled again. How could John be mad at that?? He pulled Paul closer by the waist. “Just shut up now, will ya?” He kissed him once.

“Hm... Fer now, yes. But that doesn’t mean this is over, Lennon,” Paul said, this time he himself kissed the smile off both their faces. 

“Just on hold fer what we’re ‘bout ta do?” John asked. 

“Aye. Just till then,” Paul said, and once he reconnected their lips, they didn’t pull off to banter anymore. They continued making out, slowly removing bits of their clothing, being safely covered by the leaf-filled bushes. When John pulled away to speak, they were both already breathing harder. 

“Yer gonna suck me,” he started between kisses. “An’ ‘m gonna watch every bit of it this time,” John said in a praising voice. “Won’t even miss a second,” he whispered huskily into Paul’s ear. Paul hummed in approval. 

“Only if ya talk ta me just like ya did back there,” he said with a grin. John watched his dirty expression in awe, being spurred on that Paul enjoys it as much as he does, before grabbing his chin and pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Oh don’t ya worry, Macca. I’ll be sure ta do plenty. Make sure ya know what a good job yer doin’. Won’t give me mouth a rest... Pull yer hair like I done before,” John said dirtily as he offered a small pull and Paul moaned as his eyes fluttered closed, the words already having an effect on him. He felt his cock jump and tried to brush it against John’s own. Luckily, John let him, not teasing him just yet, as he removed Paul’s shirt. Thankfully, the weather was pleasant today. 

“You go first,” John added.

“Why?” Paul whined  
  
“Please.” 

“Yer’s is gonna take longer. Do me first, than I’ll take me time with you. Ya like that, don’t ya?” 

“I’ll make yers good after. Won’t even tease.”

“Then I’ll be waiting while I take time on ya, all hard and bothered, John!”

“Aye, it’ll be better for ya when ya hear me talk an’ all if yer hard. Then when s’yer turn, it’ll be even better for ya…” John said, giving Paul a look indicating he was making a great point. Paul thought about it for a moment, before giving in. 

“Fine, but ya better make it good,” Paul warned. 

“I’ll make it good, baby, don’t worry,” John said sultry before reconnecting their lips, heating Paul’s groin and reddening his cheeks. _Christ,_ it was so sexy when John spoke, the bastard! As promised, Paul removed John’s shirt, and kissed his way down his body before his knees hit the ground. Paul watched him with his big eyes only, waiting for John to take the lead. “Ready baby?” John asked. 

“Mm, please!” Paul begged in his innocent voice. John cursed to himself before brushing Paul’s hair back. 

“Aright, luv. Go ‘head an’ take me out… That’s it,” he said when Paul followed. “Don’t worry. It won’t bite,” he said with a self satisfied smirk that Paul chose to ignore. “Hold it up now, and bring it to yer lips…” Paul did just that so that it was practically resting on his pouty lips. He could so easily just-- “How ‘bout a kiss, then?” John asked, breath starting to hitch. Paul kissed the tip gently, letting his plump lips press against the head as he kept staring at John. “Mm!” John moaned, thrusting his hips up where they brushed against Paul’s lips. 

“Sorry. Shit!” John cursed, trying to compose himself. “Open that nice mouth of yers,” he said, breath shaking in anticipation. Paul did so and let John slide his cock in slowly, moaning in the process. “That’s it, luv,” John praised as Paul closed his lips around the shaft, mostly when it was in too far for him. Paul moaned as he started to bob. “Yeah, just like tha’, luv,” John said, eyes falling shut. Paul hummed around his cock, but it wasn’t so much of a delighted or moaning sound as much as it was his attempt to get the lad’s attention. John looked down as Paul grabbed the lad’s hand and brought it to his hair. 

“Oh, sorry. I forgot ye like that,” John said with a woozy grin as he tangled his fingers in Paul’s hair and pulled at it. Paul moaned, properly this time, and continued bobbing. This time, John pulled at Paul’s hair enough to begin maneuvering it up and down his cock. Paul moaned again, until he started to gag, him being forced to take John into the hilt by John’s one strong and determined hand. John watched as his hand pushed Paul’s head on and off his cock, paying extra close attention to those lips around his cock, just as he promised. 

“Yeah, there ya go. Ya _do_ like that don’t ye?” John asked and Paul looked up at him and moaned prettily, mouth muffled wonderfully by his cock. Being spurred on by the sight _and_ Paul’s enthusiasm, John sped up and deepened the movement of his hand, roughening Paul’s bobbing despite himself. At first, Paul started moaning throughout it, but just a moment later, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and mouth only made a sloshing sound as he tried to focus, the change intruding his throat more so than before. Paul placed both hands on John’s hips to ease his discomfort, making John whisper a throaty “fuck” as his head fell back for a moment. He could tell he made it more difficult for Paul, but the lad didn’t protest. Besides, seeing the lad keep trying past more than slight discomfort gave him quite the sight and why was he keeping this all too himself?

“Love ya takin’ me in like tha’ Paul. So fuckin’ good that is, baby” John praised, looking back down at the scene. Paul started moaning around his cock, but due to the deeper position, only began gagging uncontrollably with every fast thrust. He pushed John’s hips away, and the lad released his head, letting him pull away, which was taken over by a string of coughs. A second later, he looked back up at John, eyes shining and mouth drooling. John bit his lip at the sight. 

“Sorry,” Paul tried saying, voice choppy and strained. He cleared his throat. John only shook his head to say ‘it’s okay’ as he tried to find words. Unfortunately, the sight was a bit too distracting. John stroked Paul’s cheek.

“Yer so pretty,” he finally said, a bit lost in the sight. Paul blushed as he smiled shyly. Normally, he’d become defensive hearing a line like that, but after all he and John had been through together, he knew the lad meant it and it should only be flattering. 

“Yer holdin’ off on purpose,” Paul suddenly said, taking the man’s cock in his hand while he spoke. “I know ya coulda come by now if ya wanted to,” he added. John chuckled at him.

“Aye, how can I not, then?” John asked, gently brushing through Paul’s hair. Paul pouted at him, making John laugh harder. “Just a bit longer,” he said but his eyebrows raised in question. Paul nodded at him in agreement, making him grin gratefully. John stroked his cheek once more as a little ‘thank you’ before tangling his fingers back into the lad’s locks, tightly this time, enough to yank his head the slightest bit back, before getting a good grip on it. Paul released his cock in preparation for what was to come. He looked at John with his big eyes, obediently waiting. John cursed to himself before speaking. 

“Open.”

Paul did so, and finally took John back in his mouth as he watched him. 

“There’s a good boy,” John praised, but was mostly moaning by the end as his eyes fell shut. Paul’s cheeks heated as he sped up his bobs as much as he could, before John got the idea and took over, moving his head on and off quickly as he thrust into Paul’s mouth. Paul tried moaning again, this time hollowing his cheeks. “Ah fuck…” John groaned, head falling back, but hands remaining tight on Paul’s head. Paul allowed him to move quickly as he kept his lips and tongue firm against John’s member. 

Although it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable again, Paul remained as he was and let John continue. He could tell the man was close, after all. His thighs began shaking and he felt his cock twitch more and more in his mouth by each passing second. 

Paul looked up at the older lad. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lip was between his teeth, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, presumably trying to hold off more as he fucked into Paul’s mouth. Before long, however, John’s words revealed that he couldn’t do so much longer. 

“C-close, Macca,” he warned as he focused on the feeling. Paul moaned around him, sounding loud, pleased, and overall wrecked with his mouth muffled by cock, until John finally opened his eyes. He looked down, and that was it. He let go and released himself all over Paul’s mouth as he watched him take it. Paul gagged louder and frowned around his cock, presumably made uncomfortable from the substance that filled his mouth, and the sudden increase in speed, but forced himself to stay on, riding out John’s orgasm. 

A few seconds later, John released the younger lad, and Paul pulled off coughing and clearing his throat, strays of saliva between his mouth and the slick dick in front of him mixed with cum from what he was unable to swallow. Paul relaxed on his feet where he was sitting. He looked up at John, who was already staring down at him and watching him try to compose himself with an amused grin. 

“Mm. Fuck, Macca,” John praised, brushing Paul’s messed up hair back and out of his face. Paul smiled shyly, looking down. John scratched the back of his hair for a moment in gratitude, before he stopped, waiting for Paul to raise to his feet as he buttoned up his trousers where his spent cock lay safe and resting. 

John pulled him into a kiss when he did, holding him close by his naked waist. Paul moaned in appreciation, enjoying the closeness, before remembering his own state. 

“‘M really hard now,” Paul said when he released John’s lips, offering a slight whine in his voice, which John (and everyone) was well accustomed to. John grinned at him.

“Don’t ya worry, luv. I’ll take care of that,” he said huskily against Paul’s lips, making him smile, until he cupped his rock hard cock through his trousers. Paul gasped, before moaning, putting all his weight into John’s hold. John kept massaging him through his trousers as he forced their lips together. When he pulled off, he kissed his way towards Paul’s neck and bit him there a little bit, before moving his lips to Paul’s ear, all while continuing the movement of his hand. Paul’s eyes were closed and he was moaning lightly in both pleasure and anticipation, creating a lovely sound in John’s ear.

John tugged at Paul’s earlobe with his teeth, making the lad moan loudly once and thrust his hips forward. His arms were already latched against John’s shoulders.

“Mm… Want more, Macca?” John teased. Paul nodded his head, too dazed to be able to speak right now. John hummed against his ear before giving it a lick. 

“Ahh. John, please,” Paul moaned against the lad. John obliged and stuck his earlobe into his mouth, sucking around it like he knew Paul liked. Paul groaned louder again, burying his face in John’s neck to rest it there. John played with the lads earlobe a bit longer, letting him enjoy it as he rubbed his cock, before finally pulling off. He kissed back down the lad’s neck, and then down the rest of his chest and torso. 

John got to his knees and took Paul’s cock out. He stared at it a little, playing with it with his fingers for a bit, already getting some pre-come out, as Paul watched him with pained eyes. He looked up at the lad and grinned at him with a hum, feigning generosity, but actually knowing what he was doing. God, he loved doing this to the lad. 

“Please,” Paul pleaded. “Ya promised ya wouldn’t tease,” he tried, voice desperate. 

Hm, yes. John teased him a lot, and he didn’t always deserve it. Certainly not now. He smiled up at him and kissed his thigh, before getting to work. He shoved his cock in his mouth while looking up at him, and immediately began sucking and slurping his it. 

“Ah, fuck!” Paul moaned in surprise, tangling his fingers in John’s greasy hair. John continued, swirling his tongue against his by now very sensitive head, getting Paul to moan and already tremble before him. John switched between bobbing quickly for him, and sucking him and playing with his tongue, getting Paul dizzy and close already. 

Finally, he stilled, taking a deep breath, and pushed in all the way, taking all of Paul’s cock in with a single go, burying him to the hilt of his throat effortlessly, and when he closed his lips around him, Paul bursted in his mouth, his orgasm taking him by surprise and shooting down his throat. John hummed around him and began sucking his cock, creating a suctioning sensation for him as he came. Paul’s vision blacked out through the mind blowing orgasm, until he caught himself, breathing hard. 

John released him and tucked his cock in his trousers generously, a satisfied grin plastered on his face as he stood up, taking both their discarded shirts with him. He kissed Paul’s lips before the younger even had time to process, but hummed once he realized. Paul looked at John, vision clearing, and saw him grinning back at him. He smiled back as John handed him his shirt. They both dressed and composed their appearance for a second. They only now realized that the moonlight was shining and the sun had fully set, creating a dark, peaceful atmosphere. 

“Ye’re a natural,” Paul dwelled when they were ready.

“Ye’re not so bad yerself,” John said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they started to walk. Paul chuckled.

“I can’t do the stuff that _you_ can,” Paul said, a little self consciously. John stopped and stood in front of him, his arms on either of Paul’s shoulders. 

“Oi! Ye’re not so bad yerself!,” he repeated, before resuming his spot beside Paul, arm over his back. They started walking again. “I can’t get enough o’ that look ya give me,” he said, making Paul smile and blush a little. “And the way ya moan! Don’t get me started,” John enthused, making Paul laugh. 

“Aye, aright. I get it,” he said gleefully as they walked in the peaceful night, getting a sense of privacy out here. 

“Trust me. _Ye’re_ the natural,” he reassured. Paul looked at him and pecked his lips thankfully, which John returned, his own goofy grin in the way of it, before they walked back to Mendips, where Paul walked John home, just around the corner, before kissing him goodbye, and going home himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series! Teddy boys need to experiment, don't they? It will be completely out of order even though I would have loved to make it chronological. Anyways, feel free to send requests for any experiments you want these Teds to face!! 
> 
> my tumblr <3


End file.
